


Protection Detail

by cockabeetle, Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Category: Mahou Suyo, Original Work
Genre: Gen, bad time for trev, creepy valentines, stalking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: BJ and Chey help Trev find somewhere safer to stay until his stalker gets the hint and leaves him alone





	Protection Detail

**Author's Note:**

> 1544 words
> 
> 3400pts each to Strawberry, Bun and I

BJ lets Trev carry him for a while, before wiggling a little and trying to pull free.  
"T, c'mon, lemme down. I can walk on my own." Once he's free, he crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.  
"So what's with the kidnapping, then?"

Trev detransformed and hugged BJ tightly, pressing his face into the other's chest. "I was looking for you when I came up on the florist's."

BJ let his own transformation drop, wrapping his arms around Trev's shoulders.  
"O-okay, what happened? Is something wrong, or...?" He runs his fingers through Trev's hair.

"Got another letter. In the coffee shop. Got freaked out." Trev reached up to yank his mask down so he could breathe better. "Sorry I just- I needed you. I needed Chey too."

BJ hisses, and steps back to get a look at Trev's face.  
"We've gotta go to the police with this, don't we? There's no way this is fine." He frowns, glancing around before focusing back on Trev.  
"What if they saw you, just now? With us at the florist's?"

"What if they did? What am I gonna do? There's... I don't know what to do. I'm never safe. I feel like I'm always alone." He looked down. He... he couldn't look BJ in the face right now.

BJ cupped his face.  
"I can tell Kev I need some time, for a family emergency. He's pretty understanding." He ran his thumb gently over Trev's cheek.  
"I can be with you from today forward. We can... figure out something to tell the police, you report any sort of stalker you get, right? That's how that works?"

Trev nodded. "I think so? I- I don't want you to miss work. It's... we can talk to Chey, I can do more work as Titanoboa to bring it in that way, but... I don't want to ruin it all. I just want everything over."

"I'd rather make sure you're okay than earn a few bucks at Kopi, love." BJ mumbled, still frowning.  
"We should talk to Chey, to Fe, and maybe to the rest of the Team. If yours, mine, and Fe's identities are compromised it could make theirs easy to figure out, too." He frowned.  
"I just want you to be okay."

Trev nodded. "I can text her, but... can we just... Can you just hold me? I'm..." Tears welled up, and he hated it. He pulled his mask up again. "I'm sorry."

BJ hummed.  
"Of course. Of course I can, anything you want." He kissed the top of Trev's hair, curling his arms around Trev and pulling the shorter man's face into his shoulder. He didn't care how awkwardly he had to bend, so long as Trev was safe and tucked against him.

Trev texted Cheyenne their location as he settled into BJ's warmth, eyes closed and hiding in it. He... he didn't want to give this up. He was so scared. What if he had to stay somewhere on his own? What if the only way to keep everyone else safe was to out himself? He didn't know what to do.

Cheyenne had been standing on top of a building when she got a text from Trev with his location. Good, now she didn't have to search so hard for them to scold them. Hopping down to the alley below Cheyenne dropped her transformation and made her to them. How could Trev run off with BJ and leave her all alone with Starburst? She complained to herself before turning the corner and spotting the two. Picking up her pace into a jog, Cheyenne saw them hugging, was something up? "Hey knuckleheads, what's wrong?" She asked, stopping next to them.

BJ glanced up, still gently carding his fingers through Trev's hair.  
"Did he tell you about that stalker of his?"

Trev reached out for Cheyenne to pull her into the hug. "I keep getting them..."

Cheyenne nodded, "Yeah, the one that gave him the creepy ass photo" she confirmed, her expression softening as she was pulled into a hug. "You got another, Where? Is that why you grabbed BJ?"

"One appeared at our apartment, too." BJ curled his arm around her shoulders, keeping his other hand in Trev's hair.

"Ten." Trev wiped his face on his own shoulder. "I've gotten ten of them."

So the stalker knows where he lives now, or already did. Fuck. "Ten...all with a photo?" she asked, thought it didn't really matter that much. "Do you need a place to stay then? I can set you up somewhere, all three of you while we try and get this under control."

"He got one before he showed up to the fight. If they saw him..." BJ trailed off.

"I'm... should I be separate from everyone? F-for their safety?" The thought terrified Trev. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be alone. He couldn't. But... maybe... maybe he could?

Cheyenne bit her lip, there could have been a chance they'd seen Trev transform, she supposed the only positive is that it might make it easier for Trev to get rid of them. She shook her head at Trev's suggestion, "Absolutely not, Who knows what they'd do if they found out you're alone. We should..." shit what should they all do?

"We could all hide... somewhere? I know we had that condo during the summer but it's not really the right weather to hide out there now..." BJ mumbled.  
"Fe and I would never make you hide out on your own, that just sounds unpleasant, T."

"Is... is there anyone who's not magical that I could stay with? Or someone who it wouldn't be figured out with?" Trev shifted. "Or- or I could stay at my fraternity again? What's safer than hiding with a bunch of meatheads?"

"Hmm the condo was good, but places like that are a bit far from town" With monsters starting to show back up, having half of her team so far out could be bad. "Do you think they'd let you back into your fraternity? Where even is it?"

"Would they let you back? Dames wasn't that long ago...." BJ worried.

"It's at the college. And I work there, I still have friends there. And... okay, I've slept through half the guys in the frat, but my room was always in the basement, and I never felt unsafe. I'm sure one of the guys would be fine walking me to work or to class, and if they have such an issue with me and Dames breaking up then there's not really any way to fix it. Dames moved." Trev swallowed. "I don't wanna move back in there permanently, but, just until we get this figured out?"

"Yeah of course only for a bit, just until we can either find you a better place to chill or find out who exactly this fucker is and deal with them." Cheyenne smiled, "And If anyone there wants to give you shit over a break up send them to me!"

"Or me." BJ kisses Trev's hair.  
"I'll set them straight." He sighs.  
"As soon as this is smoothed over, your room is yours again. It'll be so weird not to have you home with us, T."

Trev nodded. "Can at least one of you walk me there? I don't wanna go alone. Haven't seen most of the guys in a while..."

"Yeah we can walk you there, that way if there's an issue we can both solve it right then" she grinned, "Do you need to get anything from your apartment though? Anything we can't just buy and send to you?"

"There's no way in hell I wasn't gonna walk you, babe. What kind of asshole do you think I am?" BJ squeezes Trev gently, trying to let the younger boy know he's teasing.  
"I... I'd do anything for you, T, just say the word."

Trev felt emotion swell, hugging them both tightly. After a moment, he takes a deep breath. "I need some clothes. Mostly the stuff I won't be stealing from the guys, so pants and underwear. Other than that... not much?"

Cheyenne patted his back, "Alright well then let's go grab that stuff real quick and then head to the frat, and later I'll stop by with some treats for you and the meatheads"

BJ hummed.  
"And you're always welcome at Kopi, any time you wanna hide in there during my shifts." He took a deep breath.  
"I'll carry, you and Chey can grab some gas station snacks as a peace offering to the jocks for crashing at their place again."

Trev couldn't help but laugh, smiling softly. "The meatheads will like that. They're not bad people, just... big and loud."

"I can handle big and loud like second nature" she assured with a grin. Now let's go grab your stuff"

"It's why I suggested it! And good, I'm not always the best with them."

Trev let them start leading him towards the apartment, enjoying the semi-hug they were still employing. "Can I say thank you again?"

Cheyenne squeezed his shoulder, "Of course baby, I never get tired of hearing those"

"You can say it as much as you want. I'll never stop being here for you, T." BJ squeezed him gently.


End file.
